Nightmares and Fairytales
by Buttonsavenger
Summary: Emberlyn Sage, a cook for gotham's best, is abducted by gotham's worst. how far will she go to stay sane in an insane world? Joker/OC M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to the first chapter of Nightmares and Fairytales. This is my first try at a fic like this so feedback would be great. I also would like to apologize in a** **advance for any spelling for grammar mistakes. I try by best to eliminate them but I know i have a problem. Thank you and hope you enjoy it!**

**PS. If making the dialogue in bold is annoying in any way, please tell me, it helps me keep things in order, but i can remove it before i post.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Emberlyn and her family. **

**

* * *

Nightmares and Fairytales**

**Chapter one**

With a satisfying click Emberlyn Sage locked up the kitchen of her employers large Penthouse. It was an eerie place with all the lights off, but probably safer then most of Gotham at this time of night. The little woman had lived in the most dangerous place in the Americas all of her life. Raised in the Gotham City school system and had come out a fine, upstanding citizen, cooking and cleaning for the cities best.

Her family was in tacked for the most part, only loosing a cat to a speeding car. She was one of those people who faded into the background, the kind of person you see in movies hailing a cab or eating a bagel, important only for scenery and to set the mood of a normal was little in every way; her hair was long and coppery gold and often pulled tight and stuffed into a hairnet or a taut bun. Her large green eyes dominated her face and had once been filled with a doughy, innocent look but her high school boyfriend had taken that away. Short, only 5' 3", with a little waist and small breasts. Her best feature was her skin, it was lightly tanned and obscured by blemishes or marks for the most part. Her hands where slightly scarred from her years at culinary school and cooking over hot stoves.

She hurried through the dark room, the chill of the wintry city making her yearn for the heat of her car. She rushed, pulling bobby pins out of her hair, letting her waist length hair fall in a knotted mess. She would deal with that when she got home. Pulling on her cheep thrift store coat, a beep violet it was almost black, she fished for her keys.

Taking the keys and her cell out she flipped it open as soon as she saw the little 'massage' light flashing. It was from her mother, telling her not to forget that they had a lunch date the next day to celebrate Emberlyn's 28th birthday. Originally it had been a dinner date, but with the recent Joker killings, they had moved it up a few hours. Her mother was a skittish woman, even though the possibility of her meeting the Joker was one in a million, being a random no one. A tired woman living off two jobs to pay the rent of her 3 room apartment in the middle-danger part of town was not the kind of target that would leave a city in ashes.

Apart from being one of the best maids in Gotham she also sang and bar-tended for a small club called 'The Caravan'. It was a popular joint with a Middle Eastern feel to it, mostly so the women working there could walk around in slutty Arabian dancer uniforms. Not that she minded, it made her feel pretty, which was a very rare feeling for her.

She quickly dialed the number of her old home and unlocked the door of her car as she waited for someone to answer. Throwing her bag into the back seat she slipped in and shut the door. Her buckle clicked as her mothers voice filtered through the ear piece.

**"Hello?"** her voice was old and warm, and Ember let the wave of familiarity and peace wash over her as she started the car.

**"Mom, Hey, its Ember."** She sighed, backing out onto the quiet but busy street. **"You called?"** waited as her mother called to her father, telling him it was his eldest daughter. Her smile grew wider and warmer as his strong and deep voice called back, telling her to say Hi. Making a turn off the main street onto a dark and deserted back way, she waited for her mother to answer.

**"Yes, I called. I wanted to know-"** Ember didn't get to hear what her mother wanted because the phone slipped from her hand as something cold and sharp was pressed to the skin of her neck.

**"Hasn't anyone told you its dan-_ger_-ous to talk on, ah- the phone and drive?**" the voice wasn't deep but was obviously masculine, dominant and dangerous. He was pressed against the back of her seat, his mouth a few inches from her ear. She could hear him breath, a slow ragged sort of breath as the air was over the yellowing teeth and ruffling her hair, blowing the sweet smell into her face. He smelled like gas, gun smoke, grease paint, and something else; something more natural and personal. She slammed her foot on the break, gritting her teeth as she was flung forward and the biting edge of the blade dug into the soft, vulnerable flesh of her neck, drawing blood. She suddenly realized the blade was dull from use, sending a shiver of pure terror though her body. The man in the back seat chucked, finding the whole situation very humorous. **"Now look wha-_ut_ you made me do, darling"**

Suddenly the pressure was taken away from her neck and she thought for a moment about running. That was until the click of a gun's safety being turned off came from the back seat. She could hear her mother's voice from the still open phone calling frantically for her.

**"Move over, Doll, I want to drive."** She could hear the grin in his words as she did what she was told. Slipping into the passenger seat she thought about her mace in her purse, sitting in the back seat. He climbed over the seat, the gun stayed pointed at her the whole time. In the same movement he picked up the cell that was sitting in-between the seat.

His face was light up by the dash and Ember finally got a full view of her captor and wished she hadn't. His mane of greasy blond and green hair framed a face painted white with the kind of make-up they had used in her high school plays. His scarred lips where pulled up in a menacing scarlet grin but nothing grabbed her attention more then his eyes, surrounded by deep black paint and fixed intently on her as he breathed into the phone.

**"Hel-_lo._ Change of plans, little Em-_ber _will be spending some time with ah- me."** his mouth curled up into a grin to match the one glistening on his face like fresh blood. She could hear her mother's cries as he snapped the phone shut. **"Now, lets take a little tri-_puh_"**

He's grin widened as he reached over and grabbed the back of her head with one of his gloved hands, the other had the dull knife poised and ready. The pressure in her hair was painful and caused her eyes to tear and a small whimper to escape her lips. This seemed to make him happy and he pulled harder, causing her to arch her back to prevent any hair loss. She began to flail, kicking out in an attempt to get away. Her foot connected with something hard and he let out a grunt. Ember's victory was short lived though because he let out a deep, angry sound like the growl of a rabid animal, pressing the dull blade to her throat again, moving so he straddle her legs, and making it impossible to move.

His eyes held none of the humor they had a second ago, just a deep burning anger that froze Ember from the inside. He slapped her across the face, hard and swift. She could feel the sting but didn't dare cry out. He back handed her, harder this time, his knuckles making contact and leaving a white hot mark across her face. Grabbing her by the collar of her work shirt, he pulled her close to his face. His eyes burned into hers, hatred and anger dominating his face.

**"Not very smar-_tuh_"** he hissed and smashed the back of her head into the passenger world exploded into a mass of stars and lights as her head made contact with the glass. It burned as the world became edged in darkness. She blinked, confused and sluggish. He lifted her again, a grin, insane and angry, spread across his face as he forced her back again, slamming her against the glass. She didn't feel this one as the darkness that had been dancing on the edge came to greet her. The last thing she knew before slipping away was a high-pitched laugh, insane and bone chilling, the laugh of a Hyena, the laugh of Gotham's blackest scum…The Joker

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A blinding light woke Emberlyn Sage, causing her to flinch. Her head was on fire as she turned away from the light, keeping her eyes closed. She couldn't remember drinking last night which could mean some very bad things. She rolled over in the bed, reaching for the clock in her bed-side table. Her hand was greeted by empty air. She opened her eyes, expecting to see her small, cluttered room. She sat up, eyes wide as she looked around. She wasn't in her cozy little apartment; instead she lay on the rug of a small dark room. A small window was the only source of light. She tried to stand, but was overcome with the pain in her head and a sudden need to vomit. She crawled to the corner, rapping her arms around her legs and pressing her head in her knees, concentrating on nothing until the pain finally dulled into the background.

She sat frozen in her corner as the events from last night came flooding back. The feel of the blade, the look of anger and madness in his eyes, and the high-pitched laugh burned in her mind as she sat there, her eyes closed and her forehead pressed into her knees.

She didn't know how long she sat there but she had become stiff by the time the door across the room opened and a man stepped inside. He closed the door slowly, his figure was slumped slightly, his head cocked to the side. She could feel those eyes watching her, this time with amusement.

**"_Gooood_ morning, sleeping beauty."** The Joker chucked, his funny way of speaking annoyed her, much like the strange voice of his. It was an accent of no origin, much like him. The click of his shoes came closer. She could hear his clothes creak slightly as he bent down. A gloved hand wretched her off her feet, her hands when out to steady herself on the wall but where only met by his other hand. The fake leather felt strange in her hand, his hands warm, strong, but strange. She flinched away, stepping back. The small movement caused the amusement to turn to irritation and impatiens as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her out of the room. **"No time to ah- wais-_tuh_"**

The growl in his voice forced her on. As she hurried behind him though the halls of what looked like a very large house, she began to get her bearings. His hand on her wrist was hard and painful and finely he paused in front of a room. He pulled out a ring of keys and unlocking the door, shaking them at her and letting them fall into the pocket of his huge purple overcoat.

It was a huge, fully furnished kitchen. The stainless steel glistened from the light coming through two huge windows over looking a wild and untamed yard. She must have been right about being in one of the few old manors that populated the extremes of Gotham's city limits. Free of the Jokers crushing hold on her wrist she stepped into the room, pressing herself against the door frame to get as far from his as she could. He didn't seem to notice.

**"You work for me now, understand?"** he turned her around, his blade poised in his hand again, the edge dull and warn. **"If I'm ganna run this ci_t_y, I need the bes-_tuh_, and that's you Doll."**

**"You…want me to cook for you?"** Emberlyn finally found her voice. The scars on his face where pulled by the grin.

**"So you have a voice?"** he sound pleased. **"And what a prett-_ahy_ voice it is."** She chucked and pulled the blade forward. **"And yes, among other..._things_.**" She didnt like the way that sounded, nor the look on his face.

**"If you try anything - ah _funny, _I'm sure you will miss that, tha-_tuh_ voice very much…Get the point?"** he let out another insane laugh and slammed the door shut.

It took a few moments for her legs to become mobile again but she was eventually able to push herself forward. Judging by the clock on the wall, it was about 10 so lunch was the next meal on the list. She was surprised to find the kitchen stocked with an array of normal foods. She had though the diet of a Psychopathic killer would be…more irregular. She had had momentary visions of her having to chop up the Jokers latest victim and serve them over rice. But instead she pulled out a chicken breast and some veggies and settled with a simple stew, not sure exactly what he liked. Everyone likes soup.

* * *

**~Please Review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me again, here with the second chapter. don't get to comfortable with this once a day thing, because i have a very bad habit of procrastinating. Plus, once school starts again, it will be a little different. **

**Thanks to my reviews:**

**Erikslittleangel13: I am so very happy that you liked it. I promise that i am doing my best to keep the spelling and grammar mistakes to a minimum. **

**Phantom's Bride: Here you go. glad you like it **

**Thanks to those who added this story to there favorites or alerts: **

**Erikslittleangel13**

**Obe1en**

**Phantoms Bride**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Emberlyn and her family. **

**

* * *

**

**Nightmares and Fairytales**

**Chapter 2**

Jim Gordon, head of the Major Crimes Unit, rested his head in his palms. His desk was scattered with police reports, sightings, and complaints dealing with the man Gotham was forced to know was The Joker. His officers had already investigated many of the reports and sightings, finding them to be nothing more then a man in a clown suit on his way home from a birthday party or someone's hyped up imagination.

Jumping at the sound of the phone ringing, he reached over and picked it up. **"Hello, Lt. Gordon speaking."** His voice was tired and worn, some one better be dying.

**"Hello!"** The voice was frantic, not a good sign. **"Please, help!"** Gordon sat up slowly, his dark brown eyes flicked to the clock in the wall. 2:30 in the morning. He secretly hoped someone had gotten mugged or shot at and instantly felt bad for it.

**"Calm down ma'am, and tell me what happened."** He grabbed a pen and a scrap of paper, ready to write down a number and address.

**"My daughter had been kidnapped!"** The woman sounded older, her voice was hoarse and wet, like she had been shouting or crying.

**"One moment."** A kidnapping, he had bigger things to deal with. **"I'm going to put you with someone in our abductions department."** They didn't have a department like that but he couldn't take the call and didn't what her to think he didn't care. He motioned for one of the officers still left in the office to take the call, a tall woman with mousy hair and small eyes accepted the phone, her perfume almost gagging the man as he slipping out of his seat and grabbed the folder on the desk.

**"How old is your daughter?"** The woman jotted some things on the paper, her voice was an unpleasant sort of fails sweetness, nasally and annoying.** "Do you have any idea who might have-"** she was cut off; her eyes grew wide, expanding them to an almost normal size. Pressing a newly manicured hand to the receiver and looked over at him. **"Sir…"**

**"What?"** he snapped, having immersed himself in yet another report. It wasn't anything interesting or at all helpful but the added caffeine and sleep deprivation had made him agitated.

**"The woman thinks her daughter was kidnapped by the, um…Joker." **Gordon's head sagged into his hands again, he needed a vacation…or the Joker in a strait jacket rotting in one the padded rooms Arkham was so famous for.

**"Take down the details."** he sighed, rubbing he temple and handed her a report form. **"And I'm going downstairs to get more coffee."** Some times he hated his job. He sighed as the officer took down the information on a woman named Emberlyn Sage's abduction.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sound of water boiling, the rhythmic chopping of the larger knife she held, and the smell of salt and chicken spice soothed Emberlyn as she prepared the first in what she imagined would be a long line of meal for her captor, The Joker.

She caught her reflection in the knife for the third time and paused for a moment. Large purple burses colored her normally unblemished skin. A small bit of blood colored the strands of hair that framed her face and a matt of hair and blood had formed around the back of her head where she had been slammed into her car window.

She lifted a hand to trace the small cut just below her chin, which was relatively minor. Her skull was still tender but see didn't think she had a concussion or anything serious.

Turning back to her work she wondered exactly why she was here. The Joker had been vague about that. He had an entire city to use as a playground, why did he need to play with her personally? She doubted his need for a good meal was what made him pluck her from the streets of Gotham.

Sliding the veggies into the broth she stirred absentminded as she let her imagination run wild. She wouldn't be any good as a bed warmer. There where plenty of prettier woman who could cook fine.

Shakings her head lightly she began to hum, low and sweet. It was just an idle tune, probably a jingle to one of the many unnamed products. The noise gave her courage, as music often did and she began to sing

_There can be miracles  
When you believe (When you believe)  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill (It's hard to kill)  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve (You can achieve)  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe_

Her steps gained buoyancy as she twirled around the kitchen, strait into the arm of a tall man. She froze, her lungs suddenly filled with icy fear. The man chuckled; it was a warm deep sound, not the cold sound of the Joker. She stepped back and sneaked a look. The man was tall and broad. His dark brown hair was a little long but his eyes where the same dark green as Ember's and where filled with a kind, warm look. At the look on her face, his chuckle turned into a full laugh, it lit up his handsome face.

**"Don't let the boss hear you sayin' things like that, little song bird."** He grinned and laughed again. **"He don't take kindly to talk like that."**

**"I'll try to remember that." **she answered, stuffing her hands in to the pocked of her stained jeans to his the shaking.

**"Speaking of the Boss, you got his food yet?" **he looked towards the pot on the stove. **"He's not a man who likes to wait." **

Nodding, Emberlyn ladled some out into a bowl and placed a roll she had baked from one of those instant things she found in the freezer. She normally liked to bake them herself but there was just no time. Placing it on a tray, she held it out to the man. He just smiled and held the door open.

**"He wants you to come with it."** He said, motioning with his head out the door. The amused gin still on his face as she walked passed him. **"Says he needs you for something."**

**"Great."** She frowned, a little worried.

**"The names Jonathan by the way."** He looked up at the ceiling a hand running through his scraggly hair. He looked like a high school boy when he talked to a girl, bashful and unsure. It made her smile.

**"Emberlyn, but you can call me Ember if you like."** He looked over at her, just from the corner of his eye and smiled. It was a really smile, one that lit up his face and room around him. She could feel the smile on her face grow as well. It felt nice to smile. The rest of the walk was quiet and she had a good chance to look over her escort. He was strong-looking but not rapped in muscle, his jeans and tee shirt looked very nice on him and she estimated he was about 29ish. His eyes where filled with an intelligence you didn't get from the way he talked.

All in all he was nice to look at, not the kind of person you would expect to work for a guy like the Joker. That worried her more then the cared to admit.

**"Well, Well."** The Jokers voice cut through her thoughts like the knife he had hanging loosely in his hand. **"Righ-_tuh_ on time."** she looked up into his dark eyes and realized that they weren't black as she had originally thought, but a deep blue that only appeared black. The makeup was still in place and she wondered how bad his skin must be under all that crap.

**"Just like you said."** Jonathan answered, stepping back.

**"Yes, just like I said."** He looked at her, his grin wide and menacing. He was sitting in a high backed chair at a table that must have come with the house. He sat very openly, one foot resting on the other knee and his arms on the rests. His strange plum coat was open, reveling the rest of the suit, more plum and green fabric with a strangely pattered shirt underneath of some unnamable shade of gray green. He ran his tongue over his scared lips, still painted crimson. He lifted hi arm and beckoned her forward with one gloved hand like a man would to a slave or a dog.

Thoughts and situations flashed through her head, she could run, she could through the food at him; she could just stand there and take whatever punishment he was for her. But ultimately she knew she couldn't, and so hating herself she stepped forward, taking the food she had made to he man who would eat it.

**"Aren't you an obedient little thin-_gah_" **He could see the conflict in her face and this new emotion made his sickening grin widen. Setting the food on the table, she turned to leave, but he caught her wrist in his grasp. **"no no no, I don't trust you _ye-tuh_." **

**"That makes two of us."** Emberlyn hissed before she could stop herself. He just chucked.

**"Now, just to make sure you didn't put anything…_Nasty_ in this,"** He picked up a spoon full of broth and grinned. **"You first, sweetheart."** She stared at him, confused and a little taken a back.

**"Go on, Open up."** He commanded, getting annoyed. Opening her mouth, she took the spoon, taking the first taste. His grin returned as she swallowed. He paused for a moment, his head tiled as though he was listening for something. When Emberlyn didn't keel over after about a minuet, he settled back and gave her a very toothy smile. **"Now, that wasn'_-tuh_ so bad, was it toots?"**

She just glared, her expression completely made of anger and frustration. She showed none of the fear that had dominated her for the most of their time together. This annoyed the Joker. His grin fell as her squeezed the wrist of hers he still held. She bit her lip, surprised at how strong his was. She pulled away, her other hand tried to pry his fingers from her wrist. **"Stop!"**

Suddenly the side of her face burned again as his other hand met it with another strong slam. Stud for a moment she just looked at him though her big green eyes and he laughed. His yellowing teeth flashing as he smiled.

**"No then, no need for me to get violen-_tah_."** He chucked darkly, **"If you do as you're tol-_duh_. Now, can't have messy toys now can we. Go wash yourself a bit and come back, come back when you're clean…I have a little gift for you." **He threw her hand back to her and walked away, the side of her face still burning. She handed done anything wrong as fare as she could tell, but he reminded her of a child, resorting to violence to communicate what he wanted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gordon couldn't believe it. Out of the millions of calls and reports, the least likely to be true was. He was now standing in the corner of one of Gotham's many back ways, watching as his team searched the wreck of an old silver car. The car was registered under the name Emberlyn Sage, a name that he had heard for the first time the night before after a woman called claiming her daughter had been kidnapped by the Joker.

At first he had though that it was a simple crash and she had crawled away in an attempt to find help…until they found the back seat of the car littered with small joker cards for a multitude of different decks.

**"Now what?"** a young officer asked, wiping her hands on her work pants. She looked up at him, his small brown eyes surveying the scene in honest disbelief.

**"I don't know Detective, I just don't know." ** This just didn't make any sense; she was a cook and an ordinary person, nothing special about her at all. Bu that was what the Joker did best, he supposed, He just didn't make sense.

* * *

**~Please Review~**

**I'm also looking for a beta to help me edit and perfect my storys. its a hard job, but i would really love the help.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again. I really liked writing this chapter so i may be a little over dramatic. The Joker and Ember needed to have a little alone time i though since it is a Joker/OC story. Plus, if you have any suggestions for this story, ways to make it better or things the characters could do, feel free to tell me an i will put them in. Hope you like!**

**Thanks to reviewers!**

**Erikslittleangel13: I am very glad you liked the chapter! the singing was an add on that a friend suggested. **

**Phantom's Bride: Glad you liked it. Hope this one is just as good!**

**Thanks to 555LordBacon666 for adding this story to your Favorites**

**Thanks to acdecnerd for adding me you your Alerts!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After she had been sent away, Jonathan led her back to the kitchen into a back room. He told her to follow the stairs to the bathroom. He didn't look her in the eyes as he spoke and the warm smile was gone. She found she missed it. Thanking him quietly, she crossed the room and walked up the stairs.

Finding herself in the servants quarters of the old house, she began to look for anything the even resembled a bath. She tried a few door and found them locked. Huffing, she cursed her captor and his stupid games. How dare he miss with a girl's hygiene?!

Catching her foot on a snag in the floor, Emberlyn fell face first in a huge cobweb. Gritting her teeth, she sat up, and whipped the moisture out of her eyes. Something small and white caught her eye from under one of the doors. Pulling it from its resting spot, her eyebrows came together. It was a Joker card, old and tattered. Looking up at the door, she tried the nod. Slowly it creaked open. Standing she walked in cautiously.

The room was large and empty for the most part, except for a large bed and a desk. The walls where gray with age but she could see the lavender paint underneath the dust and years. She ran a hand over the walls, looking around. The floor was wood, covered with dust bunnies and cobwebs. Walking slowly towards the other wall, she ran her through the curtains of a window. Throwing them open she found herself looking over the same untamed wilderness she could see from the kitchen. The buildings of Gotham rose much closer then she would have thought.

Turning away, she made her way across the room to the bed. The area around it was just as dusty as the rest of the room but the Comforter and sheets under it where new and covered in pictures of Disney princesses, flowers, and crowns. The base color was a beep purple that matched the pillow slips. She laughed, slow and quiet. It felt so nice that she tried again, louder until she couldn't stop. Her laughter filled the dusty room. She could hear the insane edge to it, the beginning of the hyena laugh she could never forget.

Stumbling towards a door diagonal from the one out into the hall, her eye began to tear. Turning the knob and using the frame for support she stumbled into a small but clean bathroom. Her hands when to the white plaster sink as her lungs began to hurt. She caught her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes where wide and dark circles where forming under them. The bruises on her face had turned a sickly color, a mix between purple and yellow. A loose smile was fixed on her face, drawn and sagging.

Her breath caught and her laughter turned into a shutter and a sob, tears spilled over and left tracks on her face. Her legs gave way as she fell to her knees, her head cradled in her hands. A day ago she was on top of her world, a good job, a nice place to live, everything the needed.

Now she was just a player in a madman's games, a pawn in his twisted game of chests. She through of her mother and father, of Christmas and thanksgiving at their house and wondered if she would be there this year. She could see her little sister and her fiancé and wondered if they would have to find a new Maid of Honor. She clenched her fists as her thoughts swung around to the man responsible.

She was so pathetic, crying like a child. She was strong then that, better then that. She was no slave, and would carry herself as such. He would never see her cry. She wiped her hand over her face, smearing the dirt. She looked up at the mirror again, and smiled. It was unsure and shaky, but determined. The second look also reminded her of her need to wash.

Stripping she turned the water on high, till it was as hot as it was going to get. She was infinitely happy that it didn't run rusty, but it did smell like rust. She had found a towel and a small bundle of what felt like clothes under the sink. The bundle had had another Joker card pinned to the front.

Stepping in, Emberlyn let out a sigh of relief. The cry had let go of much of her stress and the water washed away the rest. It felt good over her tired and bruised body. She could taste the salt from her tears in the water.

A bar of soap and a bottle of two-in-one shampoo later, a new fresher and cleaner Emberlyn Sage stepped out of the bathroom, the towel wrapped securely around her and the bundle pressed to her chest. Sitting on the bed, she began to rip off the paper. A tank-top and pair of PJ pants fell into her lap. Both where purple and looked about her side. A black bra and underwear also fell out of the package and Emberlyn made a face. she didn't like the idea of the Joker having touched her underclothes.

Not seeing any alternative, she slipped into her new clothes. To her surprise, everything fit, even the under things. This, she found even creeper. Shaking off the feeling, she left the room, making her way back down into the kitchen. She had no intention in going to find out that 'present' the Joker had for her and settled into one of the chairs that where pushed into the center island.

The view from the window was the same as the one in her room. She could see cars whizzing through the streets and even a few, ant-sized people. It was like having an out of body experience, seeing your life from above, except it was other people's lives and not hers. Her life had the making of a horror film, not something she would enjoy looking into. She picked up the knife she had been chopping the veggie with earlier and turned it over in her hands, still looking out the window.

**"Beautiful, Isn't it." **Ember turned her head to the side, her grip on the knife tightened. He chuckled. He was still wearing that strange suit and she tried to remember if he had been wearing it last night. No, he hadn't.

**"You looking to impress?" **she asked, turning to face him. A surprised confusion filled his face, and she could see how he used to be for just a moment, back when he was human. He could be handsome, if not for the make-up and the scars.

**"Its so nice to hear your voice,"** He recovered, the grin was back. She glared at him darkly and stood, the knife still tight in her hand. He eyed it amused, looking up into her face. He was searching for something, something he didn't find. She was afraid of him, it was in the way she stood, leaning away with one foot behind the other, it was something else that was missing.

**"Im sure it is." **She turned her back on him, pulling a small pot from one of the cabinets. It was a simple gesture, one that told him she already knew her way around the kitchen.

**"You wanna know,"** She turned to look over at him again as she walked towards the refrigerator. He licked his lips, something he seemed to do a lot. She took out a carton of milk and began to pour it into the pot. **"how I got these scars." **

**"Not really." **She answered, but she had put the carton down and was watching him tensely.

**"It was in a kitchen much like this," **he ignored her. Digging in his pocket, he pulled out the switchblade he was so fond of. Clicking it open, he began to play with it. **"You see, I used to be a bus buy at a local restaurant, one of those classy joints, and one day the head cook gets fired fer shouting at the costumers.**

**The next day, I was cleaning up and in comes the fired chief, all _crazed_ and shouting." **He looked up at her, his eyes shining. He was enjoying himself. Emberlyn turned on the stove, trying not to listen or at lest look like she wasn't. **"He grabbed a carving knife and turns it on the manager, who's the only one in there with me. Once he's done he turns to me. 'You know boy,' he says 'I think this place what write about something.' He leans in close and presses the knife to my face, really close to my mouth, '_frowning_ is no way to go through life' he presses real hard and says, 'now lets see that _smile_'" **

Emberlyn slammed the hilt of the knife onto the counter. The Joker looked surprised, his arms wide as he told his story. He looked her over a little irritated.

**"What do you what from me?"** She asked turning to look at him. **"You didn't bring me here to listen to your stupid little stories." **His smile returned, wider and more insane. She wondered why she wasn't on the floor with a hand print on her face yet.

**"Now there is a question I have been waiting for."** He leaned forward, his elbows on the counter. Emberlyn leaded back, biting her lip.

**"You have a whole damn city to fuck with, why me?" **

**"It's simple."** He smiled at her, his teeth showing. **"I have to concentrate on the big things, Batman and _Harvey Dent_ and guys like that. I don't get to see the little things, people like you loosing your minds over me." **She stared at him, bewildered and angry.

**"And, and for your _second_ question,"** She looked confused. **"The 'why me' thing, well, you have potential for something much…_bigger_ then this.**"

**"Potential for _what_?"** she looked horrified, her hands gripping the side of the island.

**"To be…to be like me."** he answered, pointing to herself. Enjoying the look on her face more that anything she could have done**. "Now, now, don't be like that. You just wait. Some day, some day you will see it too. You already do, don't you. Just a little."** Her knuckles grew white around the knife, her expression now included fury. He backed up a few steps, his hands in the air.

**"Are you insane?!"** She hissed

**"Well that's the point, love."** He chuckled, his grin widening. He stepped forward one gloved hand went out to grab her knife hand. **"And you are almost there. All you need is a little…nudge." **He leaned forward and she leaned away until her head was pressed against the stone of the table top. His eyes burned into hers as he whispered into her ear **"And that's why you are here. I'm going to push you till you break." **

Suddenly he pressed his lips to hers. His free hand went to her waist, pressing his fingers into her ribs to the point of discomfort. She tried to struggle, but his weight on her was too much. And then it was over, he pulled away and stood laughing his hyena laugh as he turned towards the door.

**"I have a meeting,"** he said not looking at her. **"Be back in a couple of hours, don't miss me too much. Oh! And the gift I promis-_tuh_, you will find it down the hall, third door to the left."** He gave a little wave, turning his head to the side, and winked, letting the door slam behind him. She grabbed the pot that had been heating on the stove and threw it as hard as she could at the door. It missed and slammed into the wall. She could hear his laughter as he retreated down the hall.

* * *

**~Reviews Always Loved~**

**Still looking like for a beta**


End file.
